It's about time
by LaVale
Summary: Although she was still grieving for the ones lost in the war, she couldn't help but be happy that her and Ron had made it out safe, and now they could finally be together.


I'm sooo sorry for not writing in such a long time! I've been very busy with school and haven't had many ideas. This story kind of popped into my head today so I started writing. It turned out way different then what I expected but I hope you enjoy it!(:

When Hermione awoke the day after the final battle, she found herself in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow. Harry's camp bed had been pushed up next to Ron's bed, creating a double bed, and Hermione was currently situated between the two boys. Her back was towards Ron, with his arm wrapped securely around her, while she held Harry's hand in hers. To Hermione, the night before was a blur. All she could clearly remember were Harry's words;

"Can we all stay together tonight?"

And then she found herself falling into a well-deserved peaceful sleep. Hermione felt Ron's arm tighten protectively around her so she let go of Harry's hand and turned around, only to find two crystal blue eyes staring at her.

"Hermione," The words were barley a whisper.

"Ron," she said, a tear escaping from her chocolate brown eyes. Ron took his arm away from her waist and silently brushed away the tear with his thumb. Harry stirred from the other side of Hermione.

"Are you guys up?" He asked

"Yea" Hermione answered sitting up with her back against the headboard.

"What time is it?" Harry asked again.

Hermione looked at the orange clock on Ron's orange wall.

"It's 11:30" She replied

"I could really use some breakfast" Ron stated. His stomach grumbled as if to prove his point and the trio found themselves laughing, unable to stop. When they managed to stop giggling they looked at eachother. They hadn't laughed in such a long time. It seemed like such an innocent thing to do. But of course, they weren't innocent anymore.

When the three of them descended in the kitchen they were met by the sight of Molly Weasley sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Her husband sat next to her, an arm her shoulders and whispering soothing words into her ear. Mrs. Weasley looked up and gave the trio a watery smile. She rose out of her chair and gave them a big motherly hug. Then wiping her tears with her apron, she said

"Well, sit down. I'll bet you three haven't had a decent meal in who knows when! Com on tuck in!" She put on a brave face for her youngest son and her two adopted children and set to work making them breakfast.

Soon after, the rest of the Weasley gang made their way downstairs for breakfast. Everyone except George who went straight into his room after arriving at the Burrow the night before and still hadn't come out.

Ginny sat next to Harry and the two of them could not be kept apart, always either hugging or holding hands. Hermione and Ron on the other hand where sitting awkwardly next to each other. Although they had kissed amidst all of the fighting they still had no idea where they stood with each other relationship-wise. Charlie and Bill smiled slightly at their youngest brother as he and Hermione both reached for the pumpkin juice at the same time, their hands brushing briefly.

"Sorry" they both mumbled, blushing a deep shade of red.

After everyone had eaten and Mrs. Weasley had taken up a plate to George, everyone settled down in the living room. As Hermione got up from the table and started walking to the living room to join the rest of the Weasley clan, Ron grabbed her by the wrist and turned her so she was facing him.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked

Hermione nodded silently and the two left the house, walking along the path towards the led to the lake behind the Burrow.

They walked in a peaceful silence, stopping only when Ron bent down and plucked a single rose from his mother's bushes and handed it too Hermione, a small smile on his lips. Hermione smiled back and clasped it in her hair using a clip. Then she took Ron's hand in her own and the two continued walking towards the lake.

When they arrived at the lake, Ron picked up a couple stones and started skipping them on the water. Hermione watched for a couple minutes before picking up a stone herself. She threw it and it skipped 4 times before sinking into the deep blue water. Ron smiled,

"I see you've been practicing"

Hermione smiled also, remembering when they had been on the hunt and Ron had taught her how to skip stones.

"I've gotten better huh?" She said

"Well you've always been a fast learned"

Hermione looked up at Ron and her smile grew bigger. He took two steps to reach her and then enveloped her into a hug, his arms settled delicately around her waist while she slid her arms up around his neck, resting her head on his strong chest.

They didn't cry, they had cried enough yesterday and they were now out of tears. Hermione loved being in his strong arms, she felt safe, and although she was still grieving for the ones lost in the war, she couldn't help but be happy that her and Ron had made it out safe, and now they could finally be together.

When Ron had asked her to go on a walk with him, Hermione had expect him to bring up their kiss, however she now realized that that probably wasn't going to happen. She wasn't upset though. After all, this was Ron, and he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. And besides, he had already called her his girlfriend in the room of requirements when he was chasing after Malfoy and his sidekicks.

"Ron?" Hermione said looking up at him.

"Yea?"

"You're amazing you know?"

Ron smiled.

"So are you" And then they both leaned towards each other as their lips met in a short meaningful kiss. When they pulled apart they both looked at each other and grinned. Disentangling herself from Ron's arms, Hermione said,

"Come on Ron we should probably head back"

But Ron just grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Smiling he said

"Come on 'mione, I don't think anyone will mind if we stay out here a little longer" Hermione smiled back at him and the two began a long-awaited snogging session.

Twenty minutes later, the couple entered the living room of the burrow, swollen lips, messed up hair, and hands intertwined between them.

The Weasley's (and Harry) were all sitting in the mismatched couches and armchairs that adorned the room, making small talk amongst each other.

As Ron and Hermione walked in, George looked up and stared at their intertwined hands. Then for the first time since his twin had died, a small smile appeared on his pale face,

"Well, it's about time."

Really hope you guys liked it(: If you have any requests feel free to message me! If I like your idea I might write about it and dedicate it too you! My specialty is Ron/Hermione but I'll try out other things as well!

Please Please Please review! It means a lot(:

~LaVale~


End file.
